So it's True, My Love, Death from a Broken Heart
by First Runner
Summary: {V-DAY ONE-SHOT} It's Valentine's Day. Black roses and jumping onto trains in Dauntless. Dances, flowers, and chocolate in Amity. Cheesy scientific "I can feel this pull between us - and it's not gravity" pick-up lines in Erudite. Hugs in Abnegation. The truth about her outfit in Candor. But still, it's a wonderful day; for everyone in the factions.. right? Mild M, Medium T.


_Hello! I hope you enjoy this one-shot.. it took me a while to write it. Please review and favorite!_

* * *

FEBURARY 13 ~ DAY BEFORE VALENTINE'S DAY

.

.

.

.

Four thrusts into his lover. She is under him. The bed is bouncing and squeaking.

"I love you," he murmurs into her ear, "so much. More than anything, my love."

"I love you, too," his lover purrs. She gasps and moans as the their hips rock together; as her boyfriend pushed into her once again.

"I got you something," he whispers, "I have to pick it up later though."

"Did you?" she says seductively. She kisses him - hard. "I have something for you too.. later."

"Infact; I'm going to go soon, my love," he says, "ich liebe dich."

"What does that mean?" his lover murmurs as she kisses him on the neck.

"I love you," Four says, "in an old language called German."

"E, io te," she says, "and I, you."

He thrusts into her once again.

.

.

.

.

Christina gasps with amazement as she faces the wall-sized mirror

"I love it!" Christina says.

"I knew you would," Tris says. Tris had picked out a black dress that ends just below the knees that flares out just slightly, the bodice is lacy. She smirks at Christina as she stares at herself.

"Do you think Will would like it?" Christina asks, "We have a date tomorrow night.."

"Of course, he will," Tris huffs, "he likes everything you wear,"

"So do you think if I wore a paint-splattered shirt and unevenly bleached jeans, he'd like it?" Christina shoots back, "I think not."

"Please," Tris retorts, "You could show up in a neon green thong and those 'Victorian' pointy bras they had a couple thousand years back, and he'd still think you're gorgeous."

Tris raises her wrist to see the time on her watch as they go pay for the dress.

"Fuck," she mutters, "gotta go, or I'll be late for work."

"Go ahead," Christina says, waving her off. "I don't want you to be late, again."

"That was that one time," Tris moans, "It was technically your fault - I almost got fired!"

Tris runs out of the store, her blonde hair flying and her mid thigh-length black skirt flowing behind her, in the direction of the tattoo parlor as Christina pays.

Christina walks out of the store, with two bags in hand. One containing her dress and the other containing her new shoes. She spots Four walking out of the floral shop, holding what looks to be a heart-shaped box of chocolates and condoms. Did Tris get over her fear of intimacy yet? Christina is unsure of it. Hopefully her date goes 'fantabulous', as the Amity say it.

.

.

.

.

"How is your day going?" Uriah asks Marlene, "Work went well, I hope?"

"Yes, it did," Marlene smiles. Uriah drools internally as her face breaks into a smile, looking ten times more beautiful than ever. "I think we have enough points for.. maybe another couch?"

"Or," Uriah says, "maybe the recipe for Dauntless cake!"

Marlene smacks his shoulder. "No, way! We can always get it during dinner. Besides, you always eat more than half of it."

"Ouch," he says, in a sarcastic manner. He makes his voice higher. "That really hurt!"

Marlene rolls her eyes. They are silent for a moment. Uriah swears he hears a ticking sound in the distance. Maybe it's his imagination or a watch.

"Do you hear that?" Marlene murmurs as they both had gone quiet. "It sounds like a ticking sound."

"I'm sure it's just our imagination," Uriah says loudly, trying to cover up the ticking sound. "So, how about that Dauntless cake?"

Marlene giggles. She reaches over towards him to smack his chest.

"Of course, Uri-baby. Dauntless cake."

Uriah leans over to kiss her.

"Marlene.." Uriah says quietly.

"Yes?" Marlene says just as quiet.

"I think, I'm in love with you."

Marlene is quiet for a second, obviously shocked. Uriah thinks of the worst possible scenarios. Was the relationship all a joke? Did she secretly hate him? Was she seeing someone else? What Marlene says after overcoming her obvious shock could of made Uriah cry.

"I love you too."

.

.

.

.

FEBRUARY 14 ~ VALENTINE'S DAY

.

.

.

.

Shauna is walking in Hallway 1048C, near the apartments 4832 and 4833. Uriah's apartment. She is going to Zeke's apartment for dinner.

Something makes her stop in her tracks, and made her stop breathing; just to listen closely. There is a ticking sound. Shauna is suddenly stricken with fear. _Breathe, Shauna. You're Dauntless; you have been for 3 years. You're supposed to be fearless. _Shauna recomposed herself, to start walking.

Her brain couldn't comprehend it. First, she was beginning to walk, then there is a loud boom and crash, loud enough to maybe even damage her eardrums. She screams. The heat is scorching. A piece of rubble hits her. There is a pain near Shauna's spine. It _hurts so god damn bad_. Worse when she got beaten up during her initiation - no, it's even more painful than that. Even a knife being stabbed through her would hurt less. She'd bet if she got shot several times repetitively, this would be nothing. Fire is surrounding near Uriah's apartment.

It suddenly hits her like a wave crashing onto a beach. _Uriah! And Marlene!_ The couple is still in the apartment. A group of people are rushing towards her. Black spots are dotting in the corner of her vision. All she can remember after that is sounds of Zeke sobbing and foam being squirt out into the burning apartment. And the voices..

"Estimate times of death. Uriah Pedrad, 4:36 PM. Marlene Andrews, 4:40 PM."

.

.

.

.

Will is walking near the chasm. He'd finally gotten a haircut and some new clothes for his date tonight with Christina. He is planning to propose, even after one year of dating whom another.

Something is telling his instincts that someone is near by. He sees someone at the corner of his eyes, but he shrugs it off. Maybe he's seeing things.

Suddenly, Peter jumps out of no where and starts to beat him up. Will acts on instincts and punches his guts, but Peter dodges it.

"Are you fucking insane?!" Will yells.

Peter laughs like a psycho mad man. "Me? Insane? What ever are you talking about?" Peter sweeps him off his feet easily.

"This is insane! First, you stab Edward in the eye with a _butterknife_, you try to rape and kill Tris, and this! _This_! You're trying to kill me!" Will spits out. "What did I ever do to you?!"

"You took the love of my life away from me!" Peter screams, "Why else would I try to kill everyone?"

"What are you even talking about?" Will manages out after his shock. He gets up.

"Christina!" Peter growls at him. "All this time, during initiation, I was _in love with her! _But no! YOU had to take her away from me! Guess why I stabbed Edward and tried to kill Tris."

Will is in even more shock. Peter is in love with Christina? Why was he so horrible to everyone then? This is illogical.

Peter continued to scream at Will. "Because I tried to traumatize her into leaving you! So she would be scared!"

Peter strides over to him, and pushes Will over the railing of the chasm. Will's screams are louder than the water crashing on the the sharp edges of rock. Peter looks over the railings. The water where Will had landed is now a deep crimson. Peter laughs. It is about 5 PM, when his rival was killed.

There is a loud gasp in the distance.

The love of Peter's life had saw it all.

.

.

.

.

Tris is walking back to her apartment, giddy with joy. She thinks that she's able to get over her fear of being intimate with Tobias. She'd recently gotten a new apartment to share with Christina if there was ever a problem. Oh, and for sleepovers and gossip. She checks the time. It is about 6:30PM.

When she gets to the door of Tobias' and her apartment, she hears noises- particularly moans. Did she walk to the wrong apartment? Tris looks up to see the apartment number. 4062. She frowns, confused. So she unlocks her door with her key. The moans get even louder if that's possible. Perhaps their apartment door was unlocked, and a couple had walked into theirs.

Tris walks towards the sounds. The bedroom door is about a foot ajar. She gasps.

Tobias and Lauren. Having sex. Lauren tied to the bed posts. Clothes thrown everywhere. Moaning. Tobias is on top of Lauren, thrusting into her vagina.

"I love you, so, so much." Tobias moans to her.. no, Lauren.

Tris couldn't move or talk. She is shocked that Tobias is having sex with Lauren and is in love with her. Tris and Tobias had recently had their "I love you"'s exchanged recently.

What's even more shocking to Tris is that Tobias and Lauren have nothing in common with each other. Just that they train initiates.

Lauren notices Tris, and slowly stops moaning. Lauren's eyes widen with fear. Tobias stops thrusting into her, mid thrust.

"What's wrong?" Tobias murmurs into her ear, sucking on to her neck. Tobias stops giving Lauren hickeys, and turns towards the direction of where Lauren is looking.

"Tris?!" Tobias cries out.

"We're done. We. Are. Done." Tris says, barely a whisper. What terrifies Tobias is the fact that Tris isn't screaming and crying.

"Why the fuck are you even cheating on me?" Tris starts screaming at him. Tobias winces. "What? Am I not curvy enough? Not pretty enough? Are my boobs to small for you? Is my ass too small for you? Am I an embarrassment to you when you take me out?!"

Tobias doesn't answer her.

"Answer me!" Tris screams at him. "You are a _coward_!"

"How long..?" Tris' voice is a whisper now. "How long? Just tell me.. how long were you cheating on me? Having sex with Lauren?"

"A year." Tobias says. Lauren feels guilty. But Tobias is the hottest man in Dauntless. How could she resist when Tobias needed sex and pleasure? Especially when she had a curvy, beautiful body that Tobias had wanted?

Tobias' response was enough for Tris. She doesn't run away crying. Though, her tears are threatening to pour out. Tris isn't like that, in those cliché movies when the girl runs away crying after she catches her boyfriend cheating on her, and then finds a new guy who's actually perfect for her.

"Oh, by the way," Tris hisses. "Fuck you and your life. I hope whatever you live for dies."

She turns arounds, and leaves calmly to the direction of her shared apartment with Christina. Good thing she'd put furniture, clothes, a bed, and a huge stash food in there.

.

.

.

.

MARCH 5, 19 DAYS AFTER VALENTINE'S DAY

.

.

.

.

Lynn has been more depressed than Jeanine Matthews getting two plus two wrong and a little girl breaking her bright bubblegum pink crayon combined together. It doesn't help that tonight is cold and rainy.

She is sitting outside of the Dauntless compound, near the trains, deciding if she should kill her self, to end her depression. Her right leg is propped up, her arm is resting on it.

Lynn can hear the screaming whistle, coming from the train.

"_Kill yourself!" Devil Lynn screams. _

"_I agree with her," Angel Lynn murmurs, "You can be with Marlene and Uriah."_

"_Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Devil Lynn chants while pumping her right fist in the air._

"_Just do it," Angel Lynn says gently while Devil Lynn is chanting. Angel Lynn sets a hand on Lynn's shoulder, "You can be happy again."_

_You can be happy again. _Maybe Lynn will take this chance. The pain, then happiness. To be with Marlene. To end her misery.

She can hear voices, not her conscience, in the distance. _It's now or never, Lynn._

She jumps up, and hurls herself towards the speeding train. She falls three stories pain is just.. pain..

Nothing can hurt her anymore. Because she'll be with Marlene.

The steps stop slowly. Then the running steps are coming towards her once again, and she feels like she's being picked up. But Lynn can see Marlene and Uriah come get her.

"Estimate time of death. Lynn Smith: 12:28 AM."

.

.

.

.

Tris cries until she there is no more tears to cry.

First, Uriah, Marlene, and Will dies. Then Lynn. What's next, her boyfriend cheats on her?

Oh wait, that already happened.

Tris cries even more, wailing. Her apartment is a mess. Glass is broken everywhere, china is shattered, dishes are piled up, clothes dirty. Tris knows she should clean up, but she doesn't have the heart to do so.

She unclasps the necklace that Tobias gave her for her birthday last year, and looks down at it. Tears blurred her vision again. _Why me? Why me out of all people? Why Lauren? Why did he cheat on me?_ Tris thinks miserably.

"I guess it's like comparing a jagged, ugly rock to a clear, shiny diamond and saying the rock is prettier." Tris mutters.

She decides to clean up her apartment, to start doing something productive, and to get Tobias Eaton of her mind. Half way through, though, her chest is hurting, and she can hardly breathe. She shrugs it off, and keeps on going. When Tris is done cleaning, her chest hurts even more, and her breaths are short and sharp. She goes to lie down on her couch.

She begins to black out. _Take me away from this bullshit…_ She can see Marlene, Will, Uriah, and Lynn. _Am I hallucinating or dying? I think it's the right door.._

"_Hey." Tris says._

"_That's all you can say? _Hey_?! Even if you're dying?" Will says, eyes are bugging out._

"_Whatever." Tris says. She rolls her eyes._

"_Welcome to the club." Lynn says sarcastically._

"_Where everyone gets free drinks! Whoop!" Uriah cheers._

.

.

.

.

"What the fuck is that smell?" Christina wrinkles her nose as she goes to her old apartment that she shared with Tris. She goes to open her apartment door, and sees the sight of Tris lying down on her couch.

"Trisssssy! Long time no see!" Christina brightens up when she sees her. "Tris? Heeeeelllo? Anyone in there?" she jokes.

Tris is still not waking up, which is scaring Christina. "Tris? Wake up. It's not funny."

Then it hits her, so hard that she nearly stumbles back. Tris is dead. She's never coming back. It must be Kill-All-Of-Christina's-Friends Year.

.

.

.

.

Christina sits by the Chasm, debating whether to kill herself or not.

But she won't. She has to avenge her boyfriend, bestfriend, and friend's deaths. Make sure they are remembered

"Hey." The voice behind her startles her. The owner of the voice comes sit down next to her. It's freaking Four.

"What do _you_ want?" Christina growls. "To hook up with me? Listen buddy, it's not gonna wo-"

"I don't want anything. I just want to talk."

"What? You're gonna be all 'I'm sooooorry, it's not my fault for killing Tris,' on me? Well, it's not gonna work, you fucking player. Because you did kill Tris. I bet you hooked up with ten other girls behind Tris' back and got at least 2 of them pregnant." Four is quiet. So the rumors were true.

"What? So you did get Nicole and Lena pregnant, huh? Ugh, don't even breathe in the same air as me, bitch. You disgust me, even more than when you killed Tris, if that's possible." Christina gets up and starts walking away.

.

.

.

.

Tobias is upset.

He's never been more ashamed of himself. Hooking up with 13 different girls, getting two of them pregnant. Then having sex with Lauren, a girl who barely had things in common with him, for a year. All because Tris couldn't fulfill his dirty dreams.

He'd just recently heard that Tris, the love of his life, was dead for two weeks. Because of him.

"God dammit!" Tobias yells, throwing a black mug at a wall. It shatters, like how he shattered Tris' heart.

There is a knock on the door. So he goes to open it. Maybe it's Christina coming to apologize, or better yet, Lauren so he can lose himself into her.

There is three men outside his apartment. Specifically two body guards and a police officer.

"Four Eaton, you have been arrested for the death of Tris Prior. Cause of death was takotsubo cardiomyopathy, caused by you."

"And what is that, exactly, officer?" Tobias clenches his jaw.

"Broken heart syndrome."

* * *

_Hello, my lovelies! Sorry if I killed your feels.. Honestly, I killed my own feels when Tris caught Tobias cheating.._

_I hope you have a glamourous Valentine's Day. Make sure your significant other doesn't get killed by a bombing, gets pushed into a chasm because of jealousy, depression, or takotsubo cardiomyopathy. Don't hurt your significant other, especially on Valentine's Day. Don't forget to use protection.. ;) Don't wanna end up like Lena, Nicole, and Tobias, do ya?_

_Did you read _The Maze Runner_, and the other books in the series? It's amazing! You should definitely read it. At least I loved it. It may actually be one of my fandoms.. Anyways, I started_ The Scorch Trials_ last night and I ended up going to bed at 1 AM, XD. Well, I also finished up_Eleanor and Park_… The ending is kinda depressing, honestly._

_QOTOS (Questions of the One-shot):_

_1\. What are your favorite series and/or sagas and/or trilogies?_

_2\. What are your OTPS?_

_AOTOS (Answers of the One-shot)_

_1\. Divergent trilogy, The Hunger Games trilogy, and The Maze Runner series!_

_2\. Fourtris, Marlynn, Urlene, Newtinho, Newtmas, and Thominho. I love them!_

_If you have any questions, please PM me or leave it with your review, and I'll try to answer them the best I can._


End file.
